The Gold Dragon of Edenia
by WingedClover
Summary: Taven has saved Edenia and the realms from destruction. Now he has to protect Edenia, learn about everything he missed, communicate with the Royal Family, and try to start a new family. These are journal entries starting from the following year since, from Jade, Taven, and the Royal Family. Taven/Jade pairing. Tade.
1. Chapter 1

Taven's Log

In one day my world had been ripped to pieces. I awoke in a foreign realm, forced to complete a quest set forth by my parents, Argus and Delia. This quest, though intended to save the realms, has destroyed my family. My brother, Daegon, became obsessed with winning the ultimate prize of full godhood and murdered our parents and in his madness, he sought to destroy me as well. Orin and Caro, dragons loyal to our family for ages, were not spared from the curse this quest has wrought. Daegon enslaved Caro to serve his own ends; the sorcerer Quan Chi killed Orin, who was my guardian. Though I had nothing left, I was determined to complete the quest. I faced many kombatants, fighting my way to the top of the pyramid until at last, I alone defeated Blaze in Mortal Kombat. The energy released by his death passed through me, granting me full godhood. The excess power then filtered through my armor and passed into the other kombatants. But instead of nullifying their powers, it had made them stronger than before.

With no other choice used my godly power to stop time. I had no idea what to do other than to stave it off, and by the grace of the Elder Gods, a spirit had appeared in front of me. The apparition called out to me, "I am Liu Kang. A former Mortal Kombat champion of Earthrealm. If you can force me back into my body then I can assist you in quelling the rest of the kombatants back. I know the heroes from the forces of darkness."

I assisted Liu Kang in regaining his body. Once time dissolved, we ambushed the remaining forces of darkness and killed most of them. Armageddon was averted and I finished Daegon off right afterwards.

After I reported this to the Elder Gods and peace across the realms was ensured, I went back to Edenia and met the Royal Family. Even though my hands are now Edenia's will, the directive for all gods is to protect and not to reign over a realm. Thus, I cannot spend too much time with Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana whenever laws are concerned unless it has relation to the stability of the realm itself as a whole.

The only exception is the tradition of a god and royalty siring children. Due to all Edenians having descended from gods and the royal family having the closest blood ties. I didn't have to undergo this old tradition due to Queen Sindel already having Princess Kitana. While, Kitana courts with Liu Kang, whom has been elevated to a god of fire since our last encounter because of his assistance in preventing Armageddon. Although, I am still obligated to produce a second heir with Queen Sindel to signify a strong approval of the Royal Family and to create another heir apparent due to the Royal Family dying or falling under mind control on several occasions since the death of King Jerrod. We will have to cross that road in the near future.

This meant that I spoke daily with the general of the Edenian Knights, Jade. We go over defenses, train together and occasionally play this new sport called 'golf' with the Royal Family. I'm starting to get a feel for it, one day I will hopefully be able to catch up to the three of them.

During one training session I finished her with my Speed of Light technique. When I approached her to help her up, she disappeared using her own Vanishing Winds teleportation manuever. Before I knew it we were kissing and then I had held her tight. At that moment, she became my lover, my Jade Dragon and I became her Gold Dragon.

We continued courting and then got engaged. My father and mother were able to leave the heavens that day. Fujin came, and so did Raiden. It was good to see him on the side of light rather than darkness. Sub Zero, Liu Kang and a man called Johnny Cage came as well. Jade told me that despite his constant jests, he has a heart of a hero. He had assembled the forces of light for the battle of Armageddon. For that alone, he has my respect and gratitude, despite his contribution in setting up woman Johnny brought had fought me before near the Lin Kuei base. She was more courteous this time around and I apologized for my own arrogance at the time.

The Earthrealm technology known as a camera has blessed me with pictures and 'videos' of the wedding. One image that I will keep with me is Jade and I standing side by side. She wore a gorgeous emerald green ceremonial dress, while I donned a black and gold robe my father wore when he married my mother. Father congratulated me and I wished we could have spent more time. Apparently, Earthrealmer's give rings to each other but Edenians simply have each other.

Another part of me wishes that Daegon and I awoke together at the intended time. Had things only been ever so slightly different, everything would have been better. I'd still have a brother who wasn't corrupted. But I have more important family matters to focus on now.

We are now with child and I pray to the Elder Gods that our child won't have to face the burdens my parents and I had to. As protector of Edenia, I shall do my best to preserve the peace, and anyone who threatens it shall be torn asunder. I cannot see who the next enemy is, though be it vampires, demons, or a new emperor from Outworld, I will act then and there, they will be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's Journal

* * *

I was born and raised to protect Edenia's Royal Family. Even when our realm was merged with Outworld and Shao Kahn had become my Emperor, I never broke my sworn oath. Once Kitana escaped to Earthrealm I was forced to choose between following Shao Kahn's orders to assist in Reptile' assassination attempt or to save her. I chose the latter and helped bring Queen Sindel back to the light. Liu Kang defeated Shao Kahn shortly afterwards which led to Edenia's freedom.

Unfortunately, Shinnok's Netherrealm forces invaded the realms, Kitana left Edenia to face down the fallen Elder God and Queen Sindel was recovering in hiding. That left me with the duty of leading Edenia's armies and holding off the demon hordes.

Afterwards, Kitana proposed to Liu Kang but he denied her. His duty as protector kept him from coming to Edenia. I felt sorry for Kitana. She was lied to all her life by Shao Kahn, had been cloned, lost her mother to that fiendish emperor and had regained everything, but she could not be with the one person whom had faith in her when they were enemies and she loved her like no other.

Later on, things would only get worse when Liu Kang was killed by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Sindel had to watch over Edenia while Kitana and I were to assist Raiden in taking down the Deadly Alliance. I got separated from her and everyone else. Once I caught up it was too late, everyone became undead servants, the Deadly Alliance was gone and a new, more powerful enemy had emerged: the Dragon King Onaga.

But beside him was Tanya, that wench betrayed Edenia during the Netherrealm Invasion and she had betrayed all of existence for the sake of power. She was once of noble lineage, but all she has truly deserved has been anything but a noble death. I swore to kill her before Onaga could destroy the realms or hopefully revive Kitana. That was thwarted by Dragon King using Kitana to capture Queen Sindel. I had fought my best friend and rescued her mother for the sake of Edenia. We then started searching for away to defeat Onaga before it was too late.

And by the grace of the Elder Gods, a warrior named Shujinko defeated Onaga, and then Nightwolf sealed the Dragon King in the Netherrealm. Everyone was later restored to normal with the assistance of Ermac and Liu Kang's spirit. The spirit of Liu had found them through his strong bond with Kitana. It's a shame they had to wait so long in order to be together.

It's even worse that Armageddon was on its way. The forces of light were gathered by Johnny Cage to stop the forces of darkness from destroying the realms with the godlike power that was hidden away in a pyramid under the site of our battle.

The battle was interrupted for a moment when the pyramid rose, then everyone fought for what was on top, I stayed at the base in order to not become an easy target. The battle was stopped once the source of the godlike power, the fire elemental Blaze was defeated by the half god Taven. He had stopped time and assisted in defeating the forces of darkness with the assistance of Liu Kang whom was once again alive.

After we all regrouped, Taven informed us that he is the son of Argus and is the new Protector of Edenia. He doesn't know it, but I was envious of him for quite some time. It was infuriating that I could not assure a lasting time of peace for our realm, but he managed to do so within the span of a day, after a millenia long slumber.

I relished in besting him in either golf or sparring. Although, one day in particular Taven said our time together had reminded us of when he and his brother constantly competed in "games" that their parents had put them through as tests of might, luck, strength, and sight in order to see who would be the future protector. Although, back then he was a constant winner, Taven said he feels like has become a total loser in the grand scheme of things.

Taven's brother, Daegon killed their parents due to years of jealousy, combined with paranoia spurred on by Shinnok and the prize of godhood from defeating the firespawn. It was that day, when I realized he was like me. Someone whom has lost everyone and was betrayed by close friends, but has still persevered for the sake of Edenia. That was the day I respected him as a fellow protector.

I fell in love with Taven during a sparring match. It had built up from the tension of our matches and our admiration for each other. I knew all of his idiosyncrasies and techniques. His body was also quite a marvel to look at. He had tried to execute the _Hornbuckle_ technique, but I teleported behind him and kissed him. We started courting and my "Hornbuckle" finally proposed shortly afterwards.

Our marriage ceremony was wonderful. I was also graced to meet Lord Argus and Lady Delia, Taven's parents. It was hard to keep myself from crying, I finally had someone that wouldn't be brainwashed or could die. With Taven there was nothing to worry about.

That was until his parents reminded us that part of our Edenian royal tradition was to have a god sire a child with royalty to assure a heir apparent for the line of succession or for the protector to show favor. All Edenians were sired from the gods but the nobility and Royal Family had direct ancestry from the Elder Gods. Taven has to father a child in order to signal an era of piece and show approval.

He doesn't like talking about it but he will have to father a child with Queen Sindel eventually. I will not let Kitana bear this burden. She loves Liu Kang and I know this is one way for her to stay in Earthrealm and live a happy life alongside him. Which is why I had to tell Taven this was okay. For duty and for my friends. Despite this, we will continue on as a family.

Speaking of which, we are with child. We are both excited but pray to the Elder Gods that they will not face the burdens we had to endure. I will make sure no one betrays Edenia and prepare them for this cruel world.


	3. Chapter 3

Sindel's Dairy

I have suffered and failed. My husband died and I was forced to wed his killer. I tried to save the realms by sacrificing my life, so that Earthrealm would not be conquered by invasion. It was in vain once he had the sorcerer Quan Chi revive me from the dead and had controlled my mind.

By the grace of the Elder Gods, I was blessed to have crossed paths with Jade once again, whom had brought me back to the afterwards, Shao Kahn was defeated by Kitana's boyfriend, Liu Kang. Then we freed Edenia!

There was peace in all of the realms once more, that was until Shinnok attacked. I was recovering after an attack and Jade had to lead the armies against the demons. Kitana had gone with Liu Kang to take down that damned fallen Elder God. After he defeated Shinnok, she proposed but Liu had pressing duties to his realm. My daughter understood but she was heartbroken.

Kitana was saddened and enraged, once she found out he was later murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Kitana ran off to avenge her lover, only to be killed and reanimated as one of their undead soldiers. When I faced her, I held back... I refused to fight my own daughter, my princess. They threw me in a cell after I was knocked unconscious, but once again, Jade rescued me.

The Dragon King arrived before we knew it and then it became a race against time to find a way to defeat him. Luckily, Nightwolf an Earthrealm hero, used a ritual to send him to the Netherrealm and my daughter was revived with help from the spirit of her dead lover Liu Kang.

We thought there was peace but it was revealed that Armageddon was on the horizon unless we beat the Forces of Darkness to a mysterious power hidden away on Edenia. The Final Battle had been ended by the son of Argus, Taven and the revived Liu Kang. It has been over an Earthrealm year and a half since that fateful day.

Now we have had peace that has lasted longer than any I have had since my revival. It may be threatened later on by a new emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. Our new god, Taven is ready to protect Edenia. Jade debriefs him, and I speak with him about building temples or for him tell me what the people desire. We both are the will of the people but I am their crown while he is their spirit. He can only advise on political matters, due to his status as guardian prevents him from reigning over the people.

This past year has been peaceful. The most I have had to do was overlook taxes and do a census of the number of people in Edenia. Other than that, I have golfed with Jade, Kitana and Taven. I'm slightly above Taven, while Jade and Kitana are equals as golfers overall.

Taven, has already been wed to Jade and their child will be born soon. Their pregnancy moved me to let my daughter marry Liu Kang as an Earthrealmer. I have suffered, but she shall no longer, another Edenian of royal blood will rule in her stead, Kitana can find happiness in a new family, in another world.

The only way for this is to have another heir. Tradition demands a god of Edenia father or mother this new heir apparent, in order to signify a new era and approval as well as assure a line of succession. I talked it over with Jade after Lady Delia and Lord Argus told us of the predicament that came from Kitana and I being royalty without any elligable partners. Liu Kang refused to rule over Edenia due to his duties, which placed me as the one whom had assure a new crown heir.

I'm happy for Jade and Taven. Both of them are well deserving of each other. Had Kitana not been able to be with Liu Kang, he would have been my first choice as a son-in-law, especially when he somewhat resembles Jerrod when he was younger. Jade has become a great protector and good friend to Kitana. I wish them the best and are able to watch their newborn grow.

Taven and Jade named their baby boy, Aren. He is named after the famed dragon Orin that served our realm and Argus for many years. Knowing those two, he will be a powerful warrior that can potentially eclipse them. Hopefully, he will adopt their fierce dedication to the protection of Edenia.

As of right now, Taven and I are with child as well. Since, it has been determined it shall be a boy, we will name him Korr, after my husband Jerrod and the legendary dragon Caro. Taven worries that he could be tempted like Daegon, but I will assure my child knows peace and understands it's true value. Kitana has seldom seen true peace since birth, but she inherited my views. I our child shall know that we are a family, we all suffer and stand together with bonds stronger than the realms. The Edenian Royal Family and Lord Taven will triumph over all who threaten Edenia.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lin Kuei Edenian Branch Scroll

It has been two years since, Taven, the new protector god of Edenia, saved the realms from assured destruction. After his promotion, he asked the Elder Gods to restore the good half of Noob-Saibot because of the Earthrealm Grandmaster Kuai Lang's assistance in preventing Armageddon.

Once his soul was returned, he went with Sareena to start a new family and line of the Lin Kuei. Like our Earthrealm counterpart, we serve to protect the realm that we reside in. We are more stealthy than the night, and more deadly than the dawn, any one who threatens Edenia will be destroyed by the Lin Kuei.

Since our inception, we uncovered a plot to merge Outworld with Edenia once again. Lord Taven has convened with the Elder Gods and decided to start a new series of Mortal Kombat Tournaments in the coming years once there are enough powerful candidates to protect Edenia. Lady Kitana left to be with her husband Liu Kang.

The current roster is: Blaze (revived by Taven to protect Edenia), Jade, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han from Earthrealm), Sindel and Sareena.

Taven's sons Aren and Korr are also considered for the battle if the tournament takes place when they are of age. Many other Lin Kuei warriors, Edenian Guardsmen and new warriors train to be able to protect the homeland.

But we must investigate one more thing: Lord Jerrod's soul may be trapped within the body of the living soulnado known as Ermac. Our Lord Taven and the Royal Family have tasked us with looking further and assuring this is no Outworld distraction or rumor used to weaken our resolve.

Signed,

Grandmaster Sub-Zero, Bi-Han of Edenia

* * *

Sareena's Diary

Bi-Han has finally been freed and is now Grandmaster of the Edenian Branch. Our child will be born with demon blood, but under the tutelage of the Lin Kuei they will learn to stave off that rage and redirect it towards threats to Edenia. Our family is indebted to Edenia and will do whatever it takes to protect our new home. Kotal Kahn and his minions will never achieve the victory Shao Kahn had once achieved.

We shall also see to it that no one ever conspires against the Edenian Royal Family. All noble families will be watched from time to time in order to assure we have no betrayals like Tanya.

Lord Taven has united the people of this banner. We will be more silent than the night, more deadly than the dawn and bring greater glory to our Lord's new reign.


	5. Chapter 5

_Queen's First Entry_

* * *

I betrayed Edenia because it was too _**weak**_. Lord Shinnok told me the truth that the Elder Gods defeated the One Being and split it into the realms. Edenia was the realm that was home to many gods, but they traded their power to live with mortals? _Disgusting._

Simple-minded people like those former gods led to the fall of Edenia. Only a fool like Jade or the ambassador I once called father, would want to serve the woman who lost her realm to Shao Kahn. I serve power, not weakness. Edenia will not be made great again, it will be made mine..

It shall be a realm that only gods may dwell. That is the true dream I seek alongside Daegon and Rain. It's still surprising that he is a demi-god. He has gone from an adequate lover to a potential king to rule beside.

Unfortunately for my violet vanguard, Daegon has proven himself the superior brother so far... He has been the secret second-in-command of Shinnok, leader of the Red Dragon Clan and capable of killing gods... The two of us are kindred spirits. He had temporarily killed his own parents in the search for more power, just as I betrayed my own realm and friends. Daegon's aged body shows that he is almost past his peak, yet he continues to do battle with those far younger than him and attain victory. I marvel at each individual scar upon his statuesque bare body. Lastly, his twisted grin ... he asserts that he is control or that he has already made several plans to counteract all of your movements. Daegon is more likely to become my king than Rain, but we must abstain from combating one another until our dream has been achieved.

We captured the weakened Dragon King and have been routinely dispersing it into the three of us. It has worked perfectly and we shall use this power against Shinnok as well soon. Once we have overthrown that waste of space, Outworld shall follow suit and Edenia will finally fall before us.

Kitana can be easily replaced with Mileena and no one will be the wiser until it is too late. But I will personally deal with Jade. That fool has been a thorn in my side for many years and can only think of her duty. To think that I once called her _friend._ Jade chose Kitana instead of me ... the fool who assumed that Shao Kahn was her father and never questioned her own heritage. That spoiled wench was even unworthy to be princess of Outworld. Every time I look at Mileena, a smile creeps onto my face knowing that she understands power and replaced her _sister._ She may have Outworld and Rain once Daegon and I are through with our plans.

Jade, on the other hand, shall suffer for her insolence. She will be teased with illusions of false hope and retribution, only to be brought back to the harsh reality that she made the wrong decision in siding with my enemies. Every spell that is forbidden or forgotten from the teachings of the great sorceress Delia shall be used against her. I will ruin her husband as well. Taven shall face her fate as well and betray her to me, be it by choice or more enticing means of illusion. That is the price Jade will pay ... She was my friend... the emerald green that complimented that golden aura of mine.

Weakness is the past that binds us! Once I cut Jade away I will make a new future for my future family. One that is not held back by weakness. My deity, my sovereign king, my husband, Daegon, will do away with Edenia's weakness and it will be a perfect land. A land built and fostered by the true beauty that is _power._ Every passing night since I learned of Edenia's truth, I dream of this day, of this new strong world. But now is time for rest, I must prepare the chambers for the current lord of my favor, _Daegon_.

Future Goddess,

Tanya


	6. Chapter 6

Princess' Diary

* * *

After years of living as that madman's personal assassin, I uncovered the truth of my lineage and realm. My father was the honorable King Jerrod and my mother Sindel took her life in order to protect the rest of the realms from assured destruction, leaving me alone with Shao Kahn. That despot even violated my mother's charm by resurrecting her to invade Earthrealm.

My one love, Liu Kang managed to defeat the Emperor. Once my home and my mother were freed, I offered to share the throne and myself, but he declined solely because of his duty to Earthrealm.

The daughter of an ambassador, Tanya, went on to betray Edenia to Shinnok for the sake of power. I fear that as long as she lurks, our realm can never be truly Mileena, my "sister" that was borne of dark sorcery by Shang Tsung, has been a thorn in my side since the beginning. She has conspired with Shinnok, Baraka and probably even the Deadly Alliance to take Edenia. In the final battle of Armageddon, she managed to teleport away and avoid death by my own hand.

Although, the queen ... my mother did what she had to do for the sake of the realms, I felt nothing but anger deep inside because she did not fight to the end. Then there's the thought that my father may very well be within the entity known as Ermac. Now we must figure out that conundrum.

The true consistent family I have always had was Jade. From the assassinations in Outworld, to the Mortal Kombat tournament, Edenia, capture, mind control and even Armageddon, she has never failed me once. Even if she did, I would forgive her for all that she has done. Not only as a guardian or a friend, but as my "sister" the one person I could be true to throughout all of these years other than Liu Kang.

The battle that was supposed to End All Things turned out to create a new beginning for Edenia, Liu Kang's spirit that once bonded with me managed to save us all from Armageddon alongside our newest deity, Taven. After the victory, Taven became protector god of Edenia and Liu Kang was restored. I had the choice to marry Taven, but we both agreed with my mother that I should not be bound by tradition. Now my best friend is married to a god whom is also the father of my own brother.

While, I know live in Earthrealm, married to a fire god. My life has been a continuous battle, although I remain happy because I stoke the flames of a worthy man whom has saved me and kept my heart burning with love even after his death.

Whatever comes our way, I will destroy for the sake of Earthrealm, my new home. I pray that the Elder Gods give us blessing and watch over us in these trying times and continue to grace us with peace. I owe much gratitude to the Elder Gods. For my flame and my gem, I am eternally thankful, because of them, I have been able to retain everything that was once lost.

Lover of Fire,

Kitana

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading this, guys. This was a very hard one to do because I never really "got" her royal "air". Hopefully, I was able to take on her voice in this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm actually considering writing one more MK fic with a TavenCass rom or a TavenKitana rom for the challenge of it. Although, I have a twist with the Kitana rom that incorporates Liu Kang in a special way. The only other thing i'd like to add is that you guys check out this original story I wrote on my own called, _The Dragoon._ You can find it on my profile page, give it a vote or some criticism.


End file.
